Marcos Galvao vs. Chase Beebe
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five bantamweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled sizing each other up. Galvao landed a leg kick there. Four thirty-five as Galvao was aggressive. They clinched. Galvao got a good trip to guard. Galvao had the back with both hooks in a scramble. Four fifteen as Galvao nearly had an armbar in another scramble, Beebe turned on top to guard. Galvao worked rubber guard. Beebe stood out. Four minutes. Galvao stood into a guillotine. Beebe pulled guard with it. Galvao popped out. Three thirty-five. Galvao went for an armbar in another scramble, Beebe popped out on top. He stood out. Galvao stood to another standing guillotine. Three fifteen. It was tight. Beebe jumped side control and worked a neck crank now. Three minutes. Beebe closed guard. Galvao was trying to elbow the thigh. He popped out. Two thirty-five left. Galvao landed a good right and had the back. Beebe turned regaining half-guard and ate a nice right hand with two fifteen. Two minutes as Galvao landed a pair of rights. Beebe turtled up. He stood to the clinch and kneed the body. Beebe landed four rights inside and ate a knee to the body. One thirty-five left now. Galvao kneed the body and again and Beebe broke with a right. One fifteen. Beebe was tired. Galvao landed an overhand right. They clinched. One minute. Galvao kneed the body. Beebe kneed the thigh and ate a pair. Galvao kneed the body. Thirty-five. Beebe broke away. Galvao missed a flying knee. Beebe ate a left hook after missing a right, slipped and rolled and stood. Fifteen as Galvao landed a leg kick. They clinched. The first round ended, 10-9 Galvao. The second round began and they touched gloves. Galvao pressed in landing a right to the clinch. Beebe stuffed a trip. Four thirty-five as Galvao got another beautiful trip to guard. Four fifteen. Beebe is only twenty-six, wow? Beebe turned out escaping to the feet breaking away. Four minutes. Galvao looked confident. Beebe was backpedaling. Galvao landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Galvao landed a good right and another one. Beebe tried to push forward to no avail, wait there he landed a pair of rights with three fifteen. Galvao ate a counter right but landed a big leg kick. Three minutes. Galvao landed a big right hand there. He's just walking Beebe down. Beebe landed a good counter left hook. Galvao landed a big leg kick there. Two thirty-five. They exchanged windmilling. Beebe landed a right and had the standing back in an exchange. Two fifteen. Galvao stuffed a trip. They turned to the clinch. Two minutes. Galvao got a nice trip to half-guard. Beebe's right nostril was trickling blood. Beebe was turning out. Galvao worked a guillotine from the top landing a right and a left. Beebe regained guard. Galvao worked the ribs with hard lefts and rights methodically, more rights to the ribs. Beebe landed a blatantly illegal upkick but Galvao wanted to continue immediately, he landed a elft and a right and passed to side control. One minute. Wow Jimmy Smith said 'blatantly illegal' as well. The fans cheered "Marcos Galvao." Galvao landed a trio of right elbows to the body. Thirty-five. Galvao landed another pair of elbows to the body and a left. Beebe turtled up. Galvao worked a headlock, he took the back. Galvao stepped over for mount, they scrambled and stood breaking away. Beebe landed a good right hand, not much power. Galvao landed a hard leg kick there. The second round ended and they touched gloves. 10-9 Galvao. The third round began and they touched gloves. Galvao landed a well-timed counter right. Four thirty-five left. Beebe grazed with a left hook pressing in. Four fifteen. They clinched, Galvao kneed the body. Beebe punched his way out. Four minutes. Galvao landed a beautiful right. They clinched clashing heads. Galvoa kneed the body and landed a right nicely on the exit. Three thirty. Beebe feinted a single and landed a right uppercut. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Beebe landed a left hook. Galvao landed a leg kick and a big right and ate a left hook counter, and another. Galvao landed a counter right. Two thirty-five. Galvao seemed to be slowing a bit himself. They exchanged wildly. Two fifteen. Beebe landed a right uppercut. Beebe looked exhausted. Two minutes. Beebe was trying to land. Galvao stuffed another single to the clinch. One thirty-five. Beebe kneed the body twice. Galvao kneed the body. Beebe tried to work right elbows inside. They broke. One fifteen. Galvao landed a right uppercut, knocking out Beebe's mouthpiece. He pointed it out to the ref. Time was called and there they go, continuing and touching gloves. "Very un-Mayweatherly." One minute. They exchanged wildly, Beebe missed a Superman punch. Galvao landed a right and a clubbing left hook counter. Beebe landed a left hook and a right. Thirty. He was pressing in, landed a left hook there nicely. Beebe landed a right hurting Galvao. Galvao sprawled stuffing a single out. Beebe landed a short right to the clinch, kneed the body twice. Galvao stuffed a double. Beebe kneed the body. The third round ended. 10-9 Beebe. 29-28 Galvao. 29-28 Beebe, 29-28 Galvao and 29-28 Galvao.